NIGHT IN KONOHA
by kamikaze99
Summary: setelah dua tahun menghilang dia kembali untuk menguasai jalanan konoha warning: bad summary, typo(s), ooc dll
1. Chapter 1

NIGHT IN KONOHA

By; atataka asahi

NARUTO BY MASHASHI KISHIMOTO

Warning: typo(s), gaje, ooc, dan lain-ain

Rate: T

Genre: romance, crime

Pair: NarutoHinata, sasukeSakura

.

TAMAN KOTA KONOHA

Angin dingin musim gugur menerpa seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman kota,Ia merapatkan jaketnya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang menusuk hingga tulang

"malam ini dingin sekali, untung aku membawa jaket yang lebih tebal" ucap naruto, ya inilah namikaze naruto, tampan, kaya, namun belum punya pasangan (jomblo), naruto sering datang ke taman kota pada malam- malam begini bukan untuk mencari pasangan namun untuk mencari ketenangan , saat di inggris pun begitu dan kebiasaan itu berlanjut hingga ia pulang ke jepang.

Namun saat naruto sedang bersantai di bangku salah satu taman samar-samar di mendengarkan seperti tangis seorang wanita yang membuat bulu roma berdiri tegak

'suara apa itu seperti ada yang menangis, apa jangan-jangan hantu iiiihhhhhh dan kenapa tempat iini sepi sekali' batin naruto bergidik ketakutan karna memang naruto penakut pada yang berbau mistik, setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang berceceran dia pun mencari asal suara tangisan itu, dan samar-samar ia melihat seorang wanita sedang menangis di jembatan taman karna di taman konoha di buat danau dan sungai buatan, wanita itu berambut panjang dengan muka pucat yang terlihat kacau,

"ha..ha..ha..hantu" teriak naruto yang mukanya sudah pucat pasi hampir pingsan, yang membuat wanita itu kaget hingga tak sengaja ia terpeleset hingga jatuh ke sungai buatan itu, naruto pun kaget melihat kejadian itu

"to...to...long, aku ti..dak bisa ber..renang" teriak wanita itu minta tolong , naruto masih mematung naruto berpikir apa ada hantu yang tidak bisa berenang

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"DIA MANUSIAAA" teriak naruto dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi naruto melompat ke sungai itu dan menolong wanita itu, setelah sampai di pinggir sungai naruto memeriksa keadaannya

"siaal dia tidak bernafas, bagaimana ini" ucap naruto bingung "hanya ada satu cara, maafkan aku nona" ucap naruto yang langsung menciumnya untuk memberikan nafas buatan dan menekan perutnya

"uhuk...uhuk..." hinata itu mulai sadar dia mulai membuka matanya dan yang pertama kali di lihatnya adalah wajah naruto yang sangat dekat 'tampan' batinnya dan setelah sadar sepenuhnnya "KYYAAAAAA" teriak hinata langsung menampar naruto sehingga naruto tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya

"siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanya hinata itu sambil memeluk tubuhnya

"yang seharusnya bertanya itu aku, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Dan kenapa kau menangis di jembatan tadi? Apa kau mau bunuh diri dengan menenggelamkan diri? Untung ada aku kalau tidak mungkin kau sudah bersama kami-sama" jawab naruto yang balik bertanya setelah dia bangkit

"te..te..rima kasih" jawab hinata terbata

"oh yaa namamu siapa? Aku naruto, namikaze naruto" ucap naruto memperkenalkan diri

"hinata, hyuga hinata" jawab hinata

"nama yang cantik seperti orangnya" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum dan bluuuus wajah hinata sudah mendidih oleh perkataan dan senyum naruto

"oh ya, di mana rumahmu? Ku antar pulang" ucap naruto menawarkan untuk mengantar hinata pulang hinata pun mengangguk pertanda ia mau,

Biasanya hinata tidak semudah itu percaya pada orang yang baru ia kenal tapi entah kenapa hinata merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat pemuda yang baru menyelamatkan hidupnya dan baru di kenalnya ini,

"ayo berdiri kita ke mobilku," ucap naruto melihat hinata yang masih terduduk, hinata pun mencoba berdiri,

" aaawww" teriak hinata "kurasa kakiku terkilir" lanjutnya yang terduduk karna kakinya terasa sakit,

"naik ke punggungku" ucap naruto yang sudaah bersiap dan sekali lagi wajah hinata sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus

SKIP TIME

Setelah berputar mencari alamatnya akhirnya sampai di hyuga mansion yang terkesan elit

"ini rumahmu? Besar juga yaa" ucap naruto setelah sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat besar layaknya istanadenagn segala kemegahannya

"i..ya, apa naruto-san mau mampir?" ucap hinata tergagap

"mungkin lain kali, sudah ya aku pulang dulu, jaa" ucap naruto kemudian melesat dengan mobil sportnya

Di perjalanan pulang naruto masih memikirkan hinata yang menurutnya sangat manis tapi tiba=tiba handphonenya bergetar dan tertera nama 'sakura'

"halo sakura ada apa?" tanya naruto

'naruto, menma masuk rumah sakit' jawab sakura, mendengar itu naruto mengeratkan pegangannnya pada setir mobilnya

"tunggu aku" naruto langsung melempar ponselnya ke kursi ke kursi penumpang dan menambah kecepatan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit konoha


	2. Chapter 2

SEBELUMNYA

Di perjalanan pulang naruto masih memikirkan hinata yang menurutnya sangat manis tapi tiba=tiba handphonenya bergetar dan tertera nama 'sakura'

"halo sakura ada apa?" tanya naruto

'naruto, menma masuk rumah sakit' jawab sakura, mendengar itu naruto mengeratkan pegangannnya pada setir mobilnya

"tunggu aku" naruto langsung melempar ponselnya ke kursi ke kursi penumpang dan menambah kecepatan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit konoha

NIGHT IN KONOHA

By; atataka asahi

NARUTO BY MASHASHI KISHIMOTO

Warning: typo(s), gaje, ooc, dan lain-ain

Rate: T

Genre: romance, crime

Pair: NarutoHinata, sasukeSakura

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2: SABAKU GARA

RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA

Naruto langsung berlari menuju ruangan yang sebelumnya telah di beri tau sakura melalui pesan singkat, setelah sampai naruto melihat sakura, sasuke, shikamaru dan lee yang terlihat sedang menunggu di luar ruangan..

"menma, menma kenapa?" naruto bertanya pada semua yang ada di depannya tapi tak ada yang menjawabnya

"MENMA KENAPA?!" naruto berteriak dengan penuh emosi namun semuanya masih terdiam

"naruto, ini rumah sakit, kau tak perlu berteriak begitu" akhirnya shikamaru yang bicara tanpa memandang ke arah naruto,

"naruto, menma mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang dia koma" sekarang giliran sakura yang bicara

"koma?" ucap naruto sedikit menggumam namun masih bisa terdengar oleh teman-temannya

"menma menantang sabaku gara dalam balapan" ucap shikamru "tapi menma kehilangan kendali hingga menabrak pembatas jalan hingga terguling beberapa kali" lanjut shikamaru

"maaf kan aku nnaruto, ini salahku, andai aku bisa menahannya ini tidak akan terjadi" ucap lee

"sudahlah lee kau tidak salah, aku yang salah karna aku yang meminjamkannya mobil" sasuke yang angkat bicara, naruto mengeratkan tangannya menahan emosi,

BUUUKK!

Tiba-tiba sasuke tersungkur karna mendapat bogem mentah dari naruto tapi sasuke diam saja tidak membalas pukulan naruto karna sasuke tau dia yang salah telah melanggar janjinya,

Flasback: on

Suatu tempatdi kota konoha, terlihat ada dua orang anak yang sedang mengobrol, salah satunya bersurai kuning dengan mata biru saphire dengan tiga garis di pipinya dan satunya bersurai htam kebiruan seperti pantat ayam dan bermata onix

"sasuke aku akan ke inggris, dan aku ingin kau menjaga menma untukku" ucap anak yang bersurai kuning pada anak bersurai hitam kebiruan yang di panggil sasuke

"hei naruto kenapa tak kau saja yang menjaganya" jawab sasuke pada anak di sampingnya yang di panggil naruto

"kau tau kan, sekarang tak ada yang ku percaya selain kau" jawab naruto " dan aku harus pergi, aku sudah tidak tahan berada di sini, orang tuaku terlalu sibuk dengan menma dan melupakanku tapi tak bisa membenci menma, aku akan ke rumah kakek ku di inggris dan ku buktkan kepada mereka aku bisa hidup tanpa bantuan mereka" ucap naruto mantap tanpa ada keraguan di wajahnya

"baiklah namikaze naruto aku berjanji akan menjaga menma sekuat tenagaku dan sampai mati," ucap sasuke mantap akan janjinya, mendengar itu naruto tersenyum

Flashback: off

"kau sudah berjanji kau akan menjaga menma jika dia bersamamu, kenapa kau membiarkannya balapan, KENAPA?" naruto berteriak pada sasuke namun sasuke hanya diam, lalu naruto menarik kerah baju sasuke

"kau tau kan aku tak akan membiarkan menma balapan dan kau tau alasannya kan SASUKE!, KENAPA KAU DIAM JAWAB AKU!" naruto kembali berteriak, namun sasuke masih saja diam

"hei naruto sudahlah ini rumah sakit, jangan berteriak begitu" shikamaru menengahi

Narutopun melepaskan kerah baju sasuke, ia pun langsung duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di lorong rumah sakit konoha, suasana mulai mereda namun masih terkesan dingin,

"di mana aku bisa menemukannya?" ucap naruto dingin

"hei naruto kau jangan gegabah, aku tau kau hebat tapi dalam kondisimu yang masih emosi begini malah kau yang akan kalah" ucap shikamaru mencegah naruto bertindak gegabah

"benar itu naruto, apa kau mau bernasib sama dengan menma?" sakura menimpali perkataan shikamaru

"sudahlah sakura, dimana aku bisa menemukannya?" naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya namun masih menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedang menahan tangis dan emosinya

"jika kau ingin menemuinya, dia berada klubnya di tengah kota konoha, nanti aku kirimkan alamatnya" tiba-tiba sasuke berbicara

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu yang biasanya tersenyum cerah kini terlihat datar, mata biru saphirenya kini berubah menjadi sebiru es seakan apa yang di lihatnya akan membeku, pemuda itupun bangkit dan langsung berjalan keluar menuju parkiran rumah sakit konoha

"sasuke!" shikamaru menatap tajam sasuke karna membiarkan naruto pergi, tapi sasuke tak menghiraukannya,

"tak ada gunanya kita menahannya, dan aku yakin dia akan menang" ucap sasuke melihat sahabatnya yang mulai menjauh dan hilang di di sudut lorong rumah sakit

"lee ikuti naruto aku tak ingin naruto melakukan hal bodoh" ucap shikamaru menyuruh lee untuk mengikuti naruto

"baik" ucap lee yang bangkit dan meninggalkan teman-temannya

"dan lee jngan sampi ketahuan kau mengikutinya" lanjut shikamaru, lee pun mengangguk dan berlari mengejar naruto

Naruto mengendarai mobilnya dengan emosi dia memukul stir mobilnya beberapa kali, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan di situ tertera nama sasuke, naruto pun tersenyum senyum yang sulit di artikan, setelah itu dia memacu mobilnya denagn kecepatan penuh menuju tempat yang sudah di beri tau sasuke

SKIP TIME

Naruto telah sampai sebuah tempat yang sebenarnya mirip kasino dia pun memakirkan mobilnya asal dan langsung menuju ke pintu masuk namun di hadang oleh dua bodyguard yang menjaga pintu itu

"kau tidak boleh masuk" ucap salah satu bodyguard melotot pada naruto yang di pelototi malah datar-datar saja

"kenapa? Aku ingin menemui sabaku gara, apa dia di sini?" ucap naruto dingin

"ada apa kau mencari bos kami?" ucap bodyguard yang satunya

"bukan urusan kalian" ucap naruto dingin, tapi kedua bodyguard itu masih tak memberi naruto jalan "kalian tak memberiku pilihan" lanjut naruto

BUUKK!

Sebuah tendangan mendarat manis di perut salah satu bodyguard itu hingga ia tersungkur, melihat temannya di pukul bodiguard yang satunya mencoba memukul naruto dengan meninjunya tapi naruto menghindar dengan merunduk saat itu naruto melihat kesempatan, BUUUKK! sebuah uppercut mendarat telak di dagu bodyguard itu hingga ia tersungkur dan tak sadarkan diri,

Naruto memandang datar bodyguard itu, bodyguard satunya sudah bangkit dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari saku pahanya tapi naruto masih terlihat datar

"mati kau bocah" bodyguard itu berteriak sambil mencoba menusuk naruto tapi naruto menghindar ke kiri dan ke kanan sampai dia melihat kesempatan BUUAAK naruto memukul tangan bodyguard itu hingga pisaunya terlempar, tak sampai di situ lalu naruto menendang wajah bodyguard itu hingga mundur beberapa langkah lalu naruto berlari dan menendang dada bodyguard itu hingga terlempar ke dalam kasino hingga para pengunjung kasino itu kaget, sekitar dua puluh orang berpakaian serba hitam dan berbadan kekar setiap orang membawa senjata seprti tongkat baseball, kayu, kursi dll namun tak membuat naruto gentar namun dia malah tersenyum mengerikan

"HEI SABAKU GARA, DI MANA KAU?!" naruto berteriak

"HEI, KAU SIAPA HAA?!, KAU MAU CARI MATI?," teriak salah satu bodyguard pada naruto

"cari mati? Hahaha, aku mencari sabaku gara bukan cari mati, tapi kalianlah yang cari mati" ucap naruto meremehkan

Sepasang mata jade memperhatikan kejadian itu dari ruangannya, ia tersenyum

"siapa dia?" tanya pria itu yang tak lain adalah gara pada seorang wanita berkuncir empat di belakangnya

"sepertinya dia kakak dari namikaze menma, namikaze naruto" jawab wanita itu yang tak lain adalah temari

"apa ada data tentang dia?" tanya gara lagi

"tidak ada, menurut sumber yang aku dapat dia baru kembali dari inggris" jawab temari

" sepertinya ini semakin menarik" ucap gara tersenyum licik

Di tempat naruto,

"mati kau bocah!" teriak salah satu bodyguard menyerang naruto tapi naruto tidak bergerak seperti menerima serangan itu,

BUUAAGHHH

"aaarrgghhh" tapi Naruto tidak merasakan apa-apa tapi bodyguard itulah yang berteriak mengerang esakitan dan roboh setelah mendapat tendangan telak dari lee, semua orang kaget tak terkecuali naruto

"apa kau baik-baik saja naruto?" tanya lee yang tiba-tiba datang

"ya begitulah, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya naruto pada lee yang tiba-tiba datang bak pahlawan kemalaman, ya karna ini sudah malam itulah pikiran naruto #plaaak oke back to the topic

"aku mengikutimu, shikamaru yang menyuruhku" jawab lee masih dalam posisi siaga

"dasar kepala nanas itu selalu saja" naruto menepuk kepalanya akan kelakuan temannya itu yang selalu ikut campur urusannya

"okelah lee, mumpung kau disini kita serang bersama" lanjut naruto yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda

"itu sudah pasti" ucap lee bersemangat

"SIALAN KAU BOCAH!" teriak salah satu bodyguard menyerang naruto dan lee tapi dengan mudah mereka menghindari serangan itu, naruto melihat celah untuk menyerang

"lee sekarang" teriak naruto, seakan mengerti apa yang di maksud naruto, lee mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi dan menurunkannya secara vertikal dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata hingga mengenai tengkuk bodyguard yang masih dalam posisi menunduk karna menyerang tadi, saking kerasnya hingga bodyguard itu langsung tak sadarkan diri

Melihat itu temannya pingsan seketika membuat para bodyguard itu sedikit gemetaran, tak saalah karna lee adalah pemegang sabuk hitam karate dan pernah belajar kung fu sehingga kombinasinya menjadi sangat kuat,

"hhhyyaaaaa" teriak semua bodyguard itu menyerang bersama-sama

Nauto dan lee pun berlari menerjang sekumpulan orang itu memang tak seimbang 20:2 itu jauh dari kata seimbang, tapi jngan remehkan karna naruto dan lee sudah di bekali beladiri dari mereka kecil

Naruto berlari dan sedikit melompat lalu menendang dada salah satu bodyguard itu hingga tersungkur, lalu naruto mengambil tongkat baseball yang terlepas dari bodyguard yang terkena serangan naruto, naruto mengayunkan tongkat itu secara membabi buta tapi terarah ke titik vital korbannya hingga sekali pukulpun langsung rubuh,

Tak berbeda dengan naruto lee pun bertarung secara membabi buta hingga hanya sedikit dari bodyguard itu yang masih berdiri namun dengan luka-luka yang cukup serius,

"HENTIKAN!" teriak seseoarang dengan mata jade bersurai merah yang tak lain adalah gara

"gara-sama" ucap semua bodyguard (yang masih berdiri) kaget dan langsung memberi hormat

Naruto menatap tajam ke arah gara tapi gara hanya tersenyum menanggapinya

"apa yang bisa ku bantu namikaze? Oh ya bagaimana keadaan adikmu?" tanya gara pada naruto

"jangan bertele-tele, aku menantang mu sabaku gara" jawab naruto to the point

"menantangku? Haha apa kau bercanda?" ucap gara meremehkan "baiklah akan ku terima, katakan di mana dan kapan?" lanjut gara menerima tantangan naruto

"hari jumat jam 8 malam tepat di perbatasan konoha-suna" ucap naruto lalu ia berbalik pergi di ikuti oleh lee yang mengekor di belakangnya

"dan gara akan ku balas semua perbuatanmu pada menma" naruto mendeathglear gara

"ini akan semakin menarik" gara menggumam pelan

To be continued

Makasi buat reviewnya

Maaf kalo agak gaje dan jelek


	3. Chapter 3

SEBELUMNYA

"hari jumat jam 8 malam tepat, di perbatasan konoha-suna" ucap naruto lalu ia berbalik pergi di ikuti oleh lee yang mengekor di belakangnya

"dan gara akan ku balas semua perbuatanmu pada menma" naruto mendeathglear gara

"ini akan semakin menarik" gara menggumam pelan

NIGHT IN KONOHA

By; atataka asahi

NARUTO BY MASHASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI

Warning: typo(s), gaje, ooc, dan lain-ain

Rate: T

Genre: romance, crime

Pair: NarutoHinata, sasukeSakura

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3 : LANGIT SENJA

Di sebuah mansion di kawasan elite konoha terlihatlah seorang gadis sedang menatap langit dari balkon kamarnya, terlihat senyum selalu menghiasi wajahnya membayangkan kejadian yang menimpanyadan tentunya seorang yang baru di kenalnya yang langsung merubah dunianya...

'tok...tok...tok' terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya

"siapa?" ucap hinata

" saya mai hinata-sama, saya mengantarkan makan malam untuk hinata-sama karena hinata-sama tidak ikut makan malam bersama tuan hiashi, boleh saya masuk?" balas maid yang bernama mai meminta izin masuk kamar majikannya

"oh mai, silahkan" ucap sang empu kamar memberi izin kepada maidnya,

setelah diberi izin hinata mai pun masuk untuk meletakkan makanan di meja rias hinata, dan mai termenung melihat hinata terlihat sangat bahagia, padahal seingat mai sebulan terakhir ini majikannya itu mengurung diri di kamarnya, setelah di khianati dan di tinggalkan oleh mantan pacarnya...

"kenapa, mai melihatku seperti itu?" tanya hinata yang melihat mai memperhatikannya

"oh tidah hinata-sama, saya merasa aneh saja kenapa nona kelihatan begitu bahagia?" tanya mai yang penasaran

"ah masa? Eto, mai aku bertemu dengan seorang pria ketika di taman kota tadi" ucap hinata sambil tersenyum

"dia yang menyelamatkanku, dan aku merasakan kehangatan bersamanya" lanjut hinata menjelaskan

"mungkin itu sang pangeran yang tuan putri tunggu" ucap mai tersenyum

"maaf hinata-sama saya undur diri, saya masih banyak pekerjaan" lanjut mai yang sudah membuka pintu.

"mm baik" ucap hinata kembali melihat bulan,

"aaku juga berharap dia sang pangeran itu..." gumam hinata yang semaki tenggelam dala malam konoha

TWO DAYS LATER : KONOHA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL

Di kelas 2-A terlihat sangat ramai karena sang sensei belum datang padahal ini sudah jam 8 yang seharusnya mereka sudah belajar..

"yo anak2 selamat pagi" ucap sang sensei tiba2,

"sejak kapan?" gumam semuanya, sang sensei tersenyum di balik maskernya..

"maaf aku terlambat, karena..." ucap yang sensei ingin menjelaskan alasannya tapi di potong oleh semua muridnya

"sudahlah sensei, jangan memberikan alasan yang tidak masuk akal" ucap salah satu siswa

"aahh palingan sensei membaca buku laknat itu kaan" ucap sakura menambahkan

"ah sudah2, aku tidak sendirian hari ini aku membawa teman baru untuk kalian" ucap sang sensei

"uzumaki-san silahkan masuk" lanjut kakashi.

"semoga dia orang tampan..." gmam semua murid perempuan penuh harap, minus sakura "semoga dia orang yang cantik..." gumam semua laki-laki di kelas itu minus shikamaru, lee, dan sasuke karena mereka tau siapa murid baru itu.

Kemudian terlihat anak muda bersurai kuning jabrik berantakan dengan mata biru saphire dan tak lupa senyum lima jarinya

"oke uzumaki-san perkenalkan dirimu"ucap kakshi

"ha`i sensei, ohaiyo minna, watashi wa uzumaki naruto, kalian bisa memanggilku naruto, mohon bantuannya," ucap naruto memberi hormat dan jangan lupa senyumnya yang sehangat mentari, yang membuat kaum hawa di kelas itu histeris

"kyaa,"

"kya naruto-kun tampan"

Begitulah teriakan histeria mereka

"baiklah uzumaki-san, kau duduk di bangku yang kosong" ucap kakashi

"baik sensei" ucap naruto yang kemudian mencari tempatt duduknya

"hai hinata, kau ingat aku?" sapa naruto, yang sudah ada di dekat hinata, "boleh aku duduk di sini?" lanjut naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya yang err... menawan

"te-tentu na-naruto-kun?" balas hinata yang mukanya sudah merah padam karena tak tahan dengan senyum itu, kalo dia tidak menahannya mungkin gadis itu sudah pingsan di tempat,,

"arigatto hinata-chan"ucap naruto yang masih setia dengan senyumnya

"baiklah kita mulai pelajarannya" ucap kakashi dengan tampang pemalasnya

Ding!

Dong!

Ding!

Dong!

"baik karena sudah bel istirahat, kita cukupkan sampai disini saja, dan jangan lupa kerjakan halaman 110," ucap kakashi melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelasnya,

"haaaaaaa, seperti biasa pelajaran kakashi sensei memang menyebalkan" keluh shikamaru yang tak henti-hentinya menguap

"oi naruto, ayo ke kantin, aku sudah lapar" seru lee dengan semngatnya yang tak ada habisnya

"oi,oi lee kau tidak terlihat lapar dengan semangatmu itu" balas shikamaru malas, yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh ssemua orang

"ayo, teme, lee" ucap naruto semangat

"hn"

"AYO!"

"Sungguh merepotkan" balas shikamaru masih dengan tapang mengantuknya

"oh ya sakura-chan mana?" ucpa naruto mencari salah satu temannya yang tidak ada dipandangannya

"oh sakura, dia di panggil tsunade-sensei, dan aku sudah mengiriminya pesan, nanti dia menyusul kita kantin" jawab sasuke panjang lebar

"hinata-chan, ayo ikut kami" ajak naruto,, tanpa persetujuan dari hinata, naruto langsung menarik tangan hinata

"tu-tunggu dulu na-naruto-kun" hinata menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat langkah naruto ikut berhenti, naruto meaikkan alisnya yang menandakan naruto ingin tau alasan hinata menghentikan langkahnya,

"tenang saja aku yang traktir" seru naruto yang berpikir hinata tidak membawa uang saku masih dengan senyum andalanya yang selalu terpatri di wajahnya

"bu-bukan begitu, na-naruto-kun" ucap hinata, naruto menaikkan alisnya (lagi) tanda dia bingug dengan sikap hinata yang semakin membingungkan,,

"Oi NARUTO, kami duluan, kalau sudah selesai susul kami" seru teman2nya meninggalakn naruto dan hinata berdua, yang membuat hinata semakin gugup,,

"oh, kalian duluan saja" seru naruto yang melihat teman2nya pergi "ayo hinata-chan kita juga pergi" lanjut naruto yang melihat hinata yang diam saja,,

"ano... na-naruto-kun, aku...aku membawakan mu bento" ucap hinata seraya menyodorkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang pada naruto,

"benarkah?" ucap naruto senang, "tapi bagaimana bisa kau membuatkanku bento, ini kan hari pertamaku di sekolah" tanya naruto bingung akrena ini memang hari pertama naruto, apa hinata bisa melihat masa depan? Itulah pikiran konyol naruto,

"se-sebenarnya ak-aku melihat data-data mu di meja kakashi-sensei kemarin, jadi aku...aku pikir kau akan masuk hari ini, jadi ku pi-pikir membuatkanmu bento, apa kau tidak menyukainnya?" jelas hinta panjang lebar masih dengan wajah yang memerah dan malu-malu tentunyaa

" baiklah aku akan memakannya tapi kau ikut aku ke kantin, kita makan bersama oke" balas naruto langsung menggandeng tangan hinata menuju tujuan mereka yaitu ke kantin,

Di kantin mereka mendapat tatapan aneh dari fans-fans mereka, naruto yang mendapat tatapan membunuh dari fans hinata dan hinata mendapat deathglare dari fans dadakan naruto yang baru terbentuk hari itu juga.

"ahh itu mereka, ayo hinata" ajak naruto setelah mendapat posisi dari teman-temannya dan hinata hanya menurut karena memang hinta masih menggandeng tangan hinata.

Kantin

Di sebuah meja berbeentuk bundar yang mempunyai kursi sekitar empat kursi beerkumpullha teman-teman naruto yaitu shikamaru, lee, sasuke dan sakura karena suah penuh akhirnya naruto mencari meja yang kosong yang paling dekat dengan mereka

"oi naruto, baru hari pertama kau sudah mendapat pacar ya" seru sakura karena melihat naruto dan hinata duduk bersama "dan hinata-chan mudah percaya sama tampangnya naruto, tampang kriminal gitu" ejek sakura, yang di ejek manyun :v

"sakura-chan di mana lagi kau mendapatkan kriminal dengan wajah ganteng seperti ini, apa kau cemburu sakura-chan? Kalo kau cemburu bilang saja jangan malu-malu" goda balik naruto pada sakura yang membuat semua teman-temanya tertawa sedangkan sakura hanya memalingkan wajahnya karena sedikit memerah dan kalah argumen dengan naruto, hanya dua orang yang tidak tertawa yaitu sasuke karena dia masih merasa bersalah pada naruto tentang masalah menma dan shikamaru yang sudah tertidur dari tadi, sedangkan hinata hanya menunduk karena melihat kedekatan naruto dan sakura yang terlihat sangat akrab,

"ne, hinata-chan apa kau sakit? Kalo kau sakit aku bisa menngantarmu ke UKS" tanya naruto yang melihat hinata hanya menunduk

"aku baik-baik saja naruto-kun" elak hinata dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan

"oh baiklah kalo begitu, dan hinata ini sangat enak" ucap naruto yang masih memakan bento yang di buatkan oleh hinata

"aku senang kau menyukainya, naruto-kun" ucap hinata masih dengan dengan senyum yang di paksakan

HINATA P.O.V

"ne, hinata-chan apa kau sakit?" tanya naruto-kun padaku yang membuat perasaan ku bercampur aduk tek menentu antara aku senang karena naruto-kun menghawatirkan ku kecewa karena tak peka akan apa yang ku rasakan dan sedih karena naruto kun dekat dengan sakura-chan

"aku baik-baik saja naruto-kun" jawabku bohong tak ingin naruto-kun tau akan perasaan ku yang sedang kecewa

"oh baiklah kalo begitu, dan hinata ini sangat enak" puji naruto pada ku yang membuat perasaan ku tambah campur aduk,

"aku senang kau menyukainya, naruto-kun" jawabku dengan senyum ku paksa keluar, karena sebenarnya dalam keadaan itu ia tak bisa tersenyum,

Aku bingung akan perasaan ku pada pria yang belum genap seminggu aku kenal, pria yang telah menyelamatkanku dari masa lalu, yang telah menyelamatkan hidupku aku tak mengerti bagaimana iin bisa terjadi, aku seperti sudah mengenalnya sejak lama senyum itu sikap yang ceria itu, aku seperti menemukan cinta ku yang telah hilang bertahun-tahun,

HINATA POV END

*NIGHT IN KONOHA*

Skip time

.

Disuatu tempat di kota konoha, seorang pria bersurai kuning dengan tanda lahir pipinya terlihat sedang memandang kota konoha yang terkena sinar matahari sore, manik saphirnya meredup rambut jabriknya melambai di terpa angin sore, dia hanya duduk melamun di atas _lancer evolution_ merah miliknya, yang melihat kota konoha dengan pandangan kosong.

Sebuah mobil berwarna silver dari arah berlawanan berhenti tepat di depan mobil _merah_ itu, seorang pemuda berambut raven keluar dari mobil menghampiri mobil _merah_ dan duduk di cap mobil _merah itu._

"indah bukan, dan heh, kau tau aku di sini?" tanya naruto pada pemuda _raven_ itu

"hn" hanya jawaban singkat yang di keluarkan pemuda itu "kau sudah lupa berapa lama aku bersamamu, dobe" lanjut pemuda itu, ya memang benar naruto dan sauke adalah sahabat sejak kecil yang membuat mereka sangat dekat bahkan sudah seperti saudara, itulah kedekatan mereka.

"maafkan aku" lirih sasuke

"untuk apa?" tanya naruto yang sebenarnya sudah tau kenapa sasuke meminta maa padanya.

"untuk menma, seharusnya aku menjaganya" ucap sasuke menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya

"sudahlah, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu, dan aku juga minta maaf padamu karena memukulmu di rumah sakit" naruto merentagkan tangannya mencoba merileks kan badannya "dan seharusnya aku yang menjaga menma" lanjut naruto sambil tersenyum pada sasuke,

"dan naruto apa kau masih menyembunyikan identitasmu? Ibumu sangat menghawatirkan mu selama dua tahun ini" jelas sasuke

"hm, ini belum saatnya, dan jangan sampai keluargaku tau aku ada di jepang terutama ibuku" jawab naruto masih memandangi lagit senja konoha, "ini harus di selesaikan secepatnya dan di mulai dari sini" lanjut naruto

"aku mengerti, aku akan selalu mendukung mu" ucap sasuke mantap, yang membuat naruto tersenyum

To be continued

RnR

Terima kasih telah membaca dan silahkan keluarkan unek-unek kalian dengan review, minna-san tunggu chapter selanjutnya oke,

SELANJUTNYA DI " **NIGHT IN KONOHA** : KELAMNYA MALAM BEERBINTANG"


End file.
